Comatose
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Leur relation n'était que destruction et tristesse. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. SHIZAYA


**Comatose**

Notre relation n'était qu'une pure et vaste blague.

Il n'y avait pas d'amour. Tu me détestais, je te détestais. Tu n'étais qu'un monstre, et quelque part, tu pensais la même chose de moi.

Je ne me souviens même plus quand tout cela a commencé. C'était avant la fin du lycée. On passait notre temps à nous courir après, on enchaînait les crasses, on se frappait, on se faisait mal, et le pire, c'était qu'on aimait ça.

On aimait se détruire l'un l'autre.

On détruisait tout sur notre passage.

Personne ne comprenait, personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Et puis tout ça a changé, a évolué.

Un jour, on a laissé nos corps faire.

Quand avons-nous commencé à coucher ensemble ? Je ne m'en souviens même pas. Ça n'avait pas dû être marquant. Je crois que tu m'avais coincé dans une ruelle, et de fil en aiguille, on avait fini par le faire. Tout simplement.

Faire l'amour. Je détestais cette phrase. Elle ne nous convenait pas. Nous n'étions pas doux, nous n'étions pas tendres. On continuait à se détruire, mais différemment.

À chaque fois, ta force de monstre manquait de me briser. Quelque part, j'étais presque déçu. J'essayais souvent de te pousser à bout, juste pour savoir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller. Mais à chaque fois, tu te reprenais, et tu partais.

« - Détruis-moi, Shizu-chan. »

Mais malheureusement, tu n'as jamais voulu. À chaque fois, je gardais des bleus. Créés par nos plaquages répété contre les mur de la rue ou de mon appartement. Chacun essayait de prendre le contrôle sur l'autre, et c'était jouissif. Il n'y avait pas de relation préétablie, et chaque jour était un pur hasard. J'adorais ça.

Mais malheureusement, tu as commencé à te conduire bizarrement.

Tu ne voulais plus le faire n'importe où. Tu étais plus doux, plus attentionné, plus gentil. Ça me donnait la nausée.

Tu disais que ce que nous faisions était mal. Que nous nous faisions du mal, à nous, et aux autres.

Mais tu ne me comprenais pas. Je m'en foutais complètement des autres. De ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. De ce que tu pouvais penser.

La douleur que tu me provoquais était comme une drogue. Et malheureusement, j'étais devenu accro.

Mais tu ne t'arrêtais pas. Tu continuais à être doux, gentil, dégoûtant. Tu ne me blessais plus, tu ne répondais plus à mes piques.

Alors je me suis créé cette douleur seul. Cette douleur qui me manquait tant.

J'ai commencé par manger moins. Puis par dormir moins. Je me baladais sur les toits la nuit, plus proche du bord que je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais besoin d'adrénaline.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

J'ai essayé de coucher avec d'autres personnes, mais ce n'étais pas pareil. Eux aussi étaient gentils, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aller vomir dès qu'ils avaient fini.

J'ai essayer de me couper avec mon couteau, et ça m'a soulagé pendant un temps. Mais très vite, c'est encore devenu insuffisant. J'avais besoin de plus.

Je passais mon temps à éviter Shinra. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais il s'est mit dans la tête que je n'allais pas bien.

Quand je te croisais dans Ikebukuro, tu ne me disais plus rien. Tu te contentais de me regarder avec pitié et inquiétude.

Je vomissais dès que je rentrais chez moi.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais cette sensation étrange et désagréable, et je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser. Chaque fois que je me faisais mal, j'avais besoin de recommencer plus fort la fois d'après.

Un matin, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Apparemment j'étais tombé dans les pommes, et je ne m'étais pas réveillé. C'était Namie qui avait appelé une ambulance.

Je me suis enfui à la nuit tombée.

J'ai erré longtemps, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il faisait frais, mais j'aimais ça. Je suis monté sur le toit d'un immeuble, au hasard.

Je me suis demandé si cela me soulagerais enfin, de sauter.

Je suis resté des heures assis les pieds dans le vide, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. J'ai eu l'impression que cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas arrêté de sourire. Même quand j'étais seul, je continuais de faire ça.

Je pense que j'avais fini par m'endormir, car quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il faisait encore nuit, et tu étais là, à me regarder. Tu étais debout, penché sur moi, alors que mes pieds se trouvaient toujours dans le vide. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais à cet instant j'ai éclaté de rire. J'ai rigolé. Longtemps. J'avais l'impression d'être fou. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas ? Et cela m'a fait rigoler encore plus.

Et toi tu continuais à me regarder, comme si j'avais bel et bien perdu la tête.

« - Suis-je fou, Shizu-chan ? »

Tu m'avais regardé dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés, puis tu avais déclaré en sortant une cigarette de ton paquet :

« - Peut-être bien, mais je dois l'être tout autant que toi. Quel homme saint d'esprit tomberait amoureux d'un fou ? »

J'ai rigolé encore plus fort avant de te sauter dessus. Tu ne m'as pas repoussé, et tu as fais ce que j'attendais de toi. Tu m'as blessé. Tu m'as fais me sentir bien. Tu m'as fait comprendre que toute la douleur que j'ai pu me faire moi même n'égalerais jamais ce que je ressentais quand j'étais avec toi.

Alors oui, notre relation n'était toujours qu'une pure et vaste blague, mais une chose avait changé.

Tu m'aimais, et quelque part, je t'aimais aussi.


End file.
